False Memories-True Memories
by use2b2t2
Summary: Harry and Ron was forced to leave Hermione behind at Malfoy Manor after Dobby whisked them away after being caught by Snatchers. AU What happens next when left behind? Will she be rescued? Severus Snape is tasked to find out, and he is not the most pleasant of wizards and Bellatrix LeStranges assit. Dark Fic, sometimes fluffy. Rated M for a reason.


My Disclaimer: I make no monies from JK and write for enjoyment only. Harry Potter is JK Rowling only.

False Memories…True Memories

This fic is a Dark, AU, and has shades of Dark and Light. But in the end it is a Dark fic. Adult situations, torture, most likely in Graphic detail. You have been warned…

Chapt 1 Captured

Hermione Granger shivered in the small cell that she was shoved into, naked after the aborted attempt that Harry and Ron made to save her, and at the end, everything said and done, they escaped.

She could not blame them for it, or the house elf Dobby, barely managing to whisk Harry and Ron away from that god awful almost prison of Malfoy Manor.

Hermione prayed for her friends, hoping they would finish the search for the Horcruxes without her.

Time passed, the only thing for her to remember was to watch the light of the Sun in the small window in her cell, then the dark and realized another day passed. When the cell became dark, she would scrape her forearm with a fingernail, above that bitch Bellatrix's word of Mudblood burned into her skin. Seemed appropriate as she winced and mark another day in this hellish prison on her skin with her long fingernail, drawing blood, and eventually her little mark scabbed up, giving her a sense of time.

When the light was brightest in her cell, a small door slid open revealing a small plastic cup of water, which she would grab up and drink greedily, forcing herself to stop half way and save the rest of the water for later, fearing one day the small cup of water would stop.

Unfortunately, her captors observed her habit and in after two days in captivity, within 10 minutes the cup would vanish, forcing her to drink the whole thing and not ave any.

But never any food, only water.

Bastards! She thought inwardly, admiring and at the same time loathing their technique to break her down. It was beginning to work, but she decided she could ride it out. Surely Harry and Ron could contact someone in the Order to let them know of her situation.

10 days later she used the rough marble stone floor to sharpen the long fingernail of her forefinger so she could continue to mark time in her prison.

She counted the scabs and slightly red, puckered healed long lines on her arm and counted 15 marks.

Fuck! 15 days passed. For the first time in her captivity she cried, and the tears did not stopped until she fell on the rough marble floor when exhaustion took over, curling into a ball and went to sleep, body shivering on the cold floor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Two Deatheaters glanced at one another. One pleased with the progress at breaking their prisoner and another wanting to forgo the whole thing and stick to the tried and true practice of torture to get the information.

A silky voice spoke. "She is at the point to where we can manipulate her now. Add one protein biscuit along with her cup of water. I'd hate for her to die of starvation now that we have her mental state where we want it to be."

A feminine voice snarled back. "This is boring Severus. Torture is more effective to get whatever information we require. My knife needs muggle trash blood to brighten its blade."

"The Dark Lord saw how effective your torture was dear Bellatrix. Despite your cast of Cruciatus, and marking her with said magical knife, the Mud Blood never revealed how the Golden Trio obtained the Sword of Gryffindor. You did not break her. Our Lord was most irate with you for that. After all I placed it in your vault. Your distress over the whole situation makes me wonder why you and our Lord concerned over it. But I am not one to question our Lord's logic or his concern." Severus replied back to his fellow Deatheater.

He continued. "Make sure to provide the protein biscuit every day Bellatrix as it is just enough to sustain one day at a time. The Mud Blood must have at least lost a stone or two and the biscuit will not allow her to gain or lose any weight. Leave her alone and when I am done with Hogwart's for the week, I will begin my unique interrogation."

Bellatrix watched Severus stand up to leave.

"You know as well as I do that the Dark Lord loves a good Mind Fuck, and that is what we are going to do to dear Miss. Granger. She will spill whatever secrets she has willingly and not have a clue that she has done so. After that you may have her to play with as you please, per the instructions of our Lord. Good evening Bellatrix."

Severus left the room, hearing the mad cackle of agreement from Bellatrix LeStrange, sure that the mad witch would repeat their conversation to the Dark Lord.

He thought to himself. Those two dolts left on their own without Granger? There was no way those two teenage wrecks of a wizard could save her.


End file.
